1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking and positioning systems and, more particularly, to a portable laser system for delineating a predetermined length and for determining whether an object has progressed a predetermined length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exists in the art various devices and apparatuses for locating, marking, and positioning a football on a football field.
However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a first down indicator system comprising a housing specifically designed and configured for accommodating a laser device, wherein such housing comprises a pair of clamp assemblies adapted for allowing housing to be removably secured to a first down marker post in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Accordingly, a need exists for a laser system having a clamping means to facilitate secured, removable attachment of laser system to a first down marker post. The development of the first down indicator system fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,198 B1, issued in the name of Harty;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2008/0034598 A1, published in the name of Boccardi;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,588, issued in the name of Chapman;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,317, issued in the name of Truax;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,662, issued in the name of Pioch;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,356, issued in the name of Garlock;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,491, issued in the name of Snowden;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,245, issued in the name of Millard; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,708, issued in the name of McPeak.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a laser system having a clamping means to facilitate secured, removable attachment of laser system to a first down marker post in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a first down indicator system comprising a housing specifically designed and configured for accommodating a laser device, wherein such housing comprises a pair of clamp assemblies adapted for allowing housing to be removably secured to a first down marker post, the indicator system providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.